


Вместо цветов — черно-золотой плащ с оленем

by wakeupinlondon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Gay Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Лорас ее брат. Он не должен целовать Ренли — и вообще никого. Он должен держать Маргери за руку, когда той страшно, и вплетать ей в волосы цветы, если она любезно попросит.





	Вместо цветов — черно-золотой плащ с оленем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a cloak of stags instead of flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371096) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 

> Переведено на ФБ-2019 для команды PLIO.  
Бета: Персе.

Маргери нравится, как Лорас смотрится на коне — высокий; цветущий, как роза.

Маргери не нравится, что он тренируется целыми днями, что у него не хватает времени на нее, на догонялки в садах (игру в чудовище и деву, где он — дева, а она — чудовище), не хватает времени похихикать над тем, как такие игры воспримет отец. В чем смысл зваться Рыцарем Цветов, если цветы лишь на словах?

Теперь же от Лораса пахнет потом, лошадьми и вином, которым лорд Ренли тайком его угощает после тренировок на мечах. Уиллас настаивает, что тот плохо на Лораса влияет, и, хотя Маргари Ренли нравится — иначе и быть не может, ведь брат от него без ума, а им всегда нравится одно и то же, — втайне она отчаянно мечтает, чтобы по какой-нибудь причине Ренли отозвали в Королевскую гавань.

Рядом с Маргери кузины, милая Элла и очаровательная Элинор, да и многие мальчишки дарят ей цветы — «Роза для прекраснейшей розы Тиреллов» и всякая прочая чушь, — но никто из них и близко не сравнится с Лорасом. Никто из них не учил ее забираться на большой высокий дуб в южном саду, который стоит с тех пор, как построили Хайгарден. Не учил скрывать синяки на ногах, чтобы септа не сообщила матери, что она «вела себя не как леди».

Теперь же Маргери ведет себя как леди — потягивает чай и спрашивает Лораса, как прошла тренировка.

— Отлично, — отвечает он, и Маргери уверена: не она одна заметила, как Лорас легко усмехается, пока намазывает маслом тост.

Так и оказывается: бабушка Оленна обводит взглядом бледный синяк у Лораса на шее и не до конца застегнутую рубашку.

— Это ведь не какая-нибудь девчонка из Хайтауэров? — спрашивает она, промакивая подбородок салфеткой.

Лорас усмехается чуть шире, потом с вежливой, застенчивой улыбкой опускает глаза.

— Нет, — говорит он со смехом в голосе, — это не какая-нибудь девчонка из Хайтауэров.

И — вот уж странно — как-то заговорщически смотрит на Маргери.

Но вообще ничего странного, если подумать. Ведь сразу после своего первого поцелуя Маргери робко намекнула обо всем Лорасу — хотела узнать, как он это воспримет. Лорас быстро все понял и безжалостно ее высмеял, так что Маргери, придерживая подол платья, стала гоняться за ним по двору с криками: «Беги, дева, беги!» — хотя от смеха Лорас почти и не мог бежать.

И тогда Маргери озаряет. Она сидит за одним столом с половиной Хайгардена, от Лораса пахнет вином Ренли, а бабушка Оленна продолжает:

— Да уж лучше бы девчонка из Хайтауэров. Конечно, все они тупы как пробки, но очень даже миловидны. Возможно, тебе придется на какой-нибудь из них жениться, так что пора привыкать.

Маргари не слышит ни ответа Лораса, ни следующей реплики Гарлана — лишь сидит, потягивая чай, и ведет себя как леди.

***

Перед сном Лорас расчесывает волосы, глядя на себя в зеркало. Просто смешно, как они оба похожи — Маргери и сама сейчас была бы занята тем же, не проберись она без стука к Лорасу в комнату. Сперва тот даже не оборачивается — привык, что по вечерам они часто болтают допоздна, — однако Маргери молча на него смотрит, и Лорас откладывает гребень.

Неосознанно проводит пальцами по зубчикам — знакомая привычка — и, еще немного помолчав, спрашивает:

— Что?

Маргери складывает руки на груди.

— Это ведь Ренли?

Пальцы Лораса мгновенно замирают.

— Что?

Теперь тон вопроса совсем другой — похоже, ничего отрицать Лорас не намерен, но приличия ради будет строить из себя скромника.

— Это не какая-нибудь девчонка из Хайтауэров, — Маргери проходит вперед и встает прямо перед Лорасом, — а Ренли.

Пару секунд он еще прикидывается, затем резко прекращает — его лицо озаряет нахальная улыбка, совсем мальчишеская, и Лорас вдруг кажется совсем юным. Слишком юным для того, чтобы ему кто-то ставил засосы — а уж особенно тот, кому Лорас служит оруженосцем. Но он выглядит таким счастливым, что Маргери уже и не понимает, почему сперва это ее так потрясло. Впрочем, Лорас ее брат. Он не должен целовать Ренли — и вообще никого. Он должен держать Маргери за руку, когда той страшно, и вплетать ей в волосы цветы, если она любезно попросит. Должен быть единственным мальчишкой на балу, у кого при танце с ней не потеют ладони и не заплетаются ноги.

— Может, и Ренли, — говорит Лорас, но по лицу его ответ ясен. — И что?

Наверное, он ждет миллиона глупых вопросов — как это было, где, когда и почему. Но Маргери, как ни странно, до подробностей дела нет. Пожалуй, она могла бы и сама все угадать. Вопрос у нее всего один — возможно, глупее всех остальных, вместе взятых.

— Ты его любишь?

Лорас замирает, слегка нахмурившись, а затем смеется, будто Маргери — лишь глупое дитя и ни в чем толком не разбирается, кроме цветов, рыцарей и сказок о Джонквиль с Флорианом-дураком. Будто она и не в курсе, что такое секс и что любовь здесь порой ни при чем. Маргери прекрасно все это знает — и не только. Видит, как Лорас временами на лорда Ренли смотрит — широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых читается слепое обожание. Потому и спрашивает.

— Маргери... — со смешком начинает он.

— Я и так помню, как меня зовут, — перебивает она. — Ты его любишь?

— Я... — Лорас склоняет голову набок, словно прежде об этом и не задумывался. — Я не какая-нибудь там глупая неискушенная девица...

— О, так ты у нас опытный? — интересуется Маргери. — Надо же, для меня это новость. Так вы уже?..

На этих словах Лорас краснеет, и, будь сейчас речь о чем-нибудь другом, Маргери не удержалась бы от ухмылки и издевок.

— Выходит, ты у нас неискушенная девица?

— Когда ты так говоришь, звучит...

— Глупо?

Лорас недовольно на нее косится.

— Наверное, — выдыхает он, вновь обводя пальцами гребень. — Слушай, все не так просто, но... нет. Я не люблю его. Ничего подобного.

Взглядом Лорас с ней не встречается и, похоже, сам не верит в то, что говорит. Быть может, как и Маргери.

— Хмм, — тянет она. Пожалуй, пока можно и поверить.

Ведь Лорас все еще может держать ее за руку, вплетать ей в волосы цветы, танцевать с ней и быть ее братом — до тех пор, пока не сделает какую-нибудь глупость. Скажем, не влюбится в Ренли.

Хмыкнув, Маргери забирает гребень и становится у Лораса за спиной. Волосы у него всегда были прекрасные — такие же мягкие, как и у нее, если не мягче. Касаться их — так странно и в то же время знакомо.

— А знаешь, черно-золотой плащ с оленем тебе бы подошел, — замечает Маргери, едва подавив улыбку.

Лорас изгибает бровь и, глядя на их отражение в зеркале, тоже чуть улыбается.

— Может, и да.

***

Позже, когда Маргери занимает кресло между ними двумя — своим братом и своим мужем, — оказывается, что Лорас его все-таки любит.

Они оба шутят, смеются и смотрят друг на друга все так же, как и прежде. Ренли предлагает Маргери одно блюдо за другим, а Лорас в шутку раздает ему указания, как быть обходительным мужем («А тебе-то откуда знать?» — «Да уж я знаю, какого отношения хотел бы к себе»).

И Маргери понимает, что не может его винить.


End file.
